ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Malefic Fencer
Testimonials :*Easily soloed by 36DRG/18BLU - never needed to use Healing Breath. Could probably be done at least 2 levels earlier. :*Easily soloed by level 53 PUP/DNC (Did not start fight with automation out due to fears of having her go away and not being able to activate her. Took a few hits before she came was activated and ready for battle but otherwise it was fine.) - Saintjude / Fenrir :*Easily Soloed by level 46 RDM/NIN :*Easily Soloed by level 47 DRG/WAR :*Easily Soloed by level 41 RDM/WHM :*Easily soloed by level 48 mnk/war :*Easily soloed by level 43 BST/DNC (Charm is lost after trade and you can't charm local mobs to assist.) :*Easily soloed by level 66 mnk/dnc :*Soloed by 33DRG/WHM using Spirit Surge. :*Easily soloed by level 55 PUP/DNC (without automaton) :*Easily soloed by level 55 SMN/BLM (for warp) :*Soloed by 35DNC/MNK. Easy but long battle. :*Easily soloed by level 41 DRK/DNC without samba and waltz. :*Very easy solo by 44DRG/DNC. Didn't use any sambas or waltzs, and didn't get enough TP for a WS, killed it too quick.--Vred13v 01:49, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :*Easily soloed by level 43 BLM/NIN by sleep-nuke method. :*Very Easily soloed by SMN45/WHM22.Used Ifrit and Double Punch. :*Crushed by 74DRG/30SAM - Note: Checked the "Level Restriction" and it did not seem to have any effect. still showed at full strength. Javarr 22:33, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :*Soloed as 31SAM/DNC, barely - Started with 300%tp, and used 2hour. Tachi: Enpi > Tachi: Enpi > Distortion > Tachi: Enpi > Tachi: Enpi.--Vred13v 01:49, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :*Owned as 69PLD/DNC34, took a couple hits and then Vorpal Blade owned it. Didnt need to do anything else. Arkitan :*Easily Soloed by level 36 BST/WHM - Called Crab Familiar after NM popped.--Jscott1277 17:23, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :*Easily Duoed by level 30 BLU/DNC and 30 BLU/WHM :*Easily Soloed by level 38 BLU/DNC. :*Easily Soloed by level 40 WAR/DNC. Had an EnDrain effect on it. Kinda annoying. :*Easily soloed by 41 SMN/WHM. Used Double Punch (+-60% dmg) and Paralyze straight away. Fight lasted about 15 seconds longer. 24/07/2009 :*Tried unsuccessfully by a BRD43/WHM. Was able to land lullaby innumerable times without resistance, using Parrying Knife for melee damage, but the NM spams Cure III under 25%, and silence would not land often enough nor for long enough. Got to 5% twice to have the mob cure itself. :*Easily soloed by 42 BST/WHM. Used TigerFamiliar and it went down in less than a minute.--Maneul 05:51, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :* Soloed by 35DNC/NIN without too much difficulty. Just built up tp on surrounding bats then popped NM and went for it. LiennaOfShiva 15:44, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :* Basically soloed by 53BLM/WHM. Went into fight with Aquaveil and Blink. Opened with Bind, which didn't last long but gave me time to cast Firaga II for 402 dmg (~50%). Had 75SMN nearby, so Shiva did 396 dmg total. Fire II finished the fight with 205 dmg. Took 34 dmg total. Could easily have soloed. -- Spiffyman :*Soloed with difficulty as SCH39/WHM19. Went into the fight with a full Sublimation charge ready, along with Aquaveil (very important) and Blink. Had Dark Arts up the whole fight, and was nuking whenever possible (mostly Aero II, with a couple Drains and a Water II and Stone II). Had to Cure III myself several times as well. It had additional effect: poison on attacks that pop, which wasn't that bad. He tried to Cure III himself at 25% HP, but got interrupted, and didn't try again before I killed it. Ended the fight with ~20 MP and ~200 HP. --Kyrie 12:33, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :* Soloed by a 39RDM/NIN without too much difficulty, though had a hard time keeping shadows up. Augment Testimonials } |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Cunning Earring | +6 | |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Custom F Boots | +2 | |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Custom F Gloves |AGI-1 MND+1 CHR-1 | |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Chakram | +1 +2 | |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |rowspan="2"|Devotee's Mitts |AGI-1 INT+1 MND-1 | |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |INT+1 MND-1 CHR-1 | |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Eisenschaller |DEX+1 | |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Horn Hairpin |Resist Stun+1 | |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Magna Gauntlets |MND+1 | |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Martial Slacks |INT+1 | |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Mercenary Captain's Belt |STR+1 VIT-1 AGI-1 | |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Mohbwa Sash |MND+1 +1 | |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Morion Earring |HP-1 MP+1 +6 | |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Morion Earring | +5 +7 | |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Nomad's Mantle | +3 | Lightningsday, Waxing Gibbous 88% |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Royal Footman's Gloves | +3 | |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Studded Gloves |DEX+1 +4 +5 | |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Tropical Punches | +1 | |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Spike Necklace | +6 DEX-1 VIT-1 AGI+1 | |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Spike Necklace | +5 | Lightning |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |rowspan="3"|Seer's Tunic |'MP Recovered while healing' +1 'Resist Silence' +1 | |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |STR+2 VIT-1 DEX-1 +12 | | |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |AGI+1 +9 | |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Savage Gauntlets | +9 | |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Savage Gaiters |AGI-1 MND+1 CHR-1 | |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Willow Wand +1 |HP-2 MP +2 +3 | |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Wolf Mantle +1 | +2 | |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Holy Phial |STR-1 DEX-1 AGI+1 +5 | | |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Tiger Stole |STR+1 DEX-1 VIT-1 +5 |N/A | |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Flower Necklace | +7, +5 |N/A | |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Holy Phial | +8 |N/A | |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Magna Gloves | +12 |N/A |} :*Augment applied: MP+1, Gravity resist +1, Poison resist +1 to Linen Slops. :*Augment applied: HP-2, MP+2, INT-1, MND+1, CHR-1, Ice resist +1 to Sandals. :*Augment applied: Dex-1, Vit-1, Agi+1, Ice Resist +3, Thunder Resist +2 to Claws +1 :*Augment applied: Resist vs Wind +1, Resist vs Lightning +1, Resist vs Dark +1 to Cotton Kyahan Cjudge 14:27, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :*Augment applied: MND+1, +7 to Spike Necklace. --Tataru 18:04, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :*Augment applied: Kaiser sword recieved wind +1, Earth +2, and "Resist Silence" +1 :*Augment applied: Trader's Saio recieved Hp-6 Mp+6 and "Resist Stun" +1 :*Augment applied: Custom M Gloves recieved MP +3 :*Augment applied: Custom M Gloves received +3 -3. :*Augment applied: Def+1 Resist Stun +1 and Int +1 to Centurion's Scale Mail :*Augment applied: Resist vs. Water +9 to Battle Gloves :*Augment applied: Resist vs. Darkness +10 & Resist Paralyze +1 to Mercenary Captain's Doublet . :*Augment applied: INT+2, +12 to Mercenary Captain's Doublet. --Ithinayos :*Augment applied: AGI+1, +3 +5. to Royal Squire's Halbred --Dawezy 04:00, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :*Augment applied: HP-1, MP+1, +4 +6. to Cotton cape +1 Sethimothy 08:06, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :*Augment applied: dark+4 on Noct Brais +1 --alexander.symon 1100 Lightsday Waxing Cresent 14% :*Augment applied: Resist vs. Fire +7; Resist vs. Poison +1 to Centurion's Mail :*Augment applied: Eisenburst:HP-1,MP+1,"Resist Paralyze"+1 :*Augment applied: Battle gloves:AGI-1, INT+1, MND-1, +6 --Novam :*Augment applied: Martial Slacks: "Wind +5" Winds day @ 5:26 Vana Time Full Moon 98% :*Augment applied: Shaman's Belt +1 Mind--DarkTrance 07:57, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :*Augment applied: +4 to Magna M Ledelsens --Nelrith :*Augment applied: Battle gloves: +8 :*Augment applied: Dodge Earring: +7. 2 Dodge Earrings, on 2 seperate occasions, same augment. Also got Resist Stun +2 on a Federation Gi -Ailuros, Caitsith :*Augment applied: Seer's Tunic: AGI+1 Firesday - Cortana, Diabolos :*Augment applied: Republic subligar: DEX-1, VIT-1, AGI+1 :/ --Natica 00:15, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :*Augment applied: +6 to Spike Necklace on Lightsday 52% Waning -- :*Augment applied: Wolf Gorget: + 5, + 5, + 5 -- LQM 48% Thunder Weather Fourtwenty 00:51, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :*Augment applied: Light -3,Dark +3 to Holy Phail (Scrye ~ Asura) :*Augment applied: MP +1, Dark +2 to Kingdom Trousers :*Augment applied: Noct Doublet: MP+6 INT+1 MND-1 CHR-1 (Arianaos) :*Augment applied: Centurion's Sword - Dark Resistance +2 Javarr 22:31, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :*Augment applied: Magna M Ledelsens: +5 +4 & Magna Gauntlets +10 --Zauath 01:56, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :*Augment applied: +9 to Magna Gauntlets. --Nelrith :*Augment applied: +6, +5, +2 to Kanesada. --Arkitan :*Augment applied: Chakram: + 1, + 1, + 1 -- Waxing Gibbous 83% Light day at 23:00 :*Augment applied: INT +1,Wind +4 to Seer's Pumps (Scrye ~ Asura) :*Augment applied: Clear Earring HP -2 MP +2 +3; :*Augment applied: Beetle Earring +5 :*Augment applied: Noct Doublet +1 +5 Killed @ 5:24 In game time, Darksday, 55% moon :*Augment applied: Battle Gloves HP-1, MP+1, INT+1. (Iceday 15:00~, Moon at 19%) :*Augment applied: Archer's Knife +1 (Darksday 7:50, Moon 2%) 10:40, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :*Augment applied" Dodge Earring +5 (Fireday 23:45~, Moon at 29%, one-shot by Fire IV from BLM75/WHM37)--InsaneOne :*Augment applied" Dodge Earring +6 (Watersday 6:49, Moon at 5%, two-shot by Water IV and Waterga III from BLM75/WHM37)--InsaneOne :**As soon as the field parchment respawned someone else soloed it and said he got +9 ice for a Seer's +1 :*Augment applied: Spike Earring +5 (Earthsday 2:43, Moon at 83% Onotheo 14:11, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Onotheo :*Augment applied: Astral Ring MP+1 :*Augment applied: Holy Phial STR-1 DEX-1 AGI+1 +5 :*Augment applied: Shade Harness +1 +4 (Pyerzuka 16:26, 25 August 2009 (UTC)) :*Augment applied: Garrison tunica HP-8 MP+8 +6 Pyerzuka 06:21, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Trader's Saio Agi -1 Int +1 Mnd -1 "Resist Sleep" +1 "Resist Paralyze" +1 Augmented a Cunning earring twice for earth resist +3 and +6 Augmented a Morion Earring during new moon 2%, earth day, lightning weather, at 21:36 for lightning+8